


Mistletoe Kisses and Getting Wishes

by Lisamc21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Introspection heavy, M/M, Patrick likes numbers, Patrick thinks in bullet points, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: A short fic in response to the prompt: Patrick realizes he’s gay for sure when David kisses him under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Mistletoe Kisses and Getting Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> Thanks to Spiffymittens for the prompt! This short fic is heavy on Patrick's coming out and lots of introspection. With some bullet points and number stuff thrown in because Analytical!Patrick is sexy. It's sappy because a little sap felt right on NYE.
> 
> This was written *really* fast this afternoon, so, apologies for typos and weirdness! Was trying to get it in before AO3 turned over to January 1 :)
> 
> Happy New Year!!

Patrick laughed at something Ray said and took a sip of his beer. Truth be told, he had no idea what Ray had actually said, but Roland laughed so it seemed like a safe reaction. How could he concentrate on Ray’s latest real estate misadventure when David Rose was in the room? He let his attention wander back to David talking with Stevie next to the food table.

David looked up at that moment, and Patrick held his stare for a fraction of a second before nerves got the better of him. Surely by now he’d be over this fluttery feeling he got every time he saw David, was in a room with David, thought about David.

He squeezed his beer bottle hard enough, he worried about crushing it. It was so damn frustrating to have all these thoughts and feelings bouncing around in him like a pinball. He’d never felt more out of control in his life. Or thrilled. Because he felt that too.

Something had been off in his life before he’d packed up and relocated to Schitt’s Creek. That much was obvious. There were a few other things that were obvious now that he’d had the space to reflect.

  * It never worked with Rachel, no matter how hard they both tried. On paper, their relationship was perfect and they should already have two kids and a dog, but even thinking about that potential future filled him with dread. Not because it was with Rachel, but because it was with a woman.
  * It never worked with any other women he dated, no matter how well they got along.
  * He was really upset when his college roommate left to study abroad in the States and decided to stay there. Really, really upset. Upset enough that Rachel called his mom for support.
  * The first time he’d let himself entertain the thought that maybe he’s not straight was the first time he didn’t feel like he was drowning.
  * The phone number he got from that guy in the sports bar a few months back burned a hole in his wallet for weeks. It’s like he could feel it there, calling to him, up until he threw it away. The day he met David.
  * When he met David Rose, he had an out of body experience.



Those facts pointed to something Patrick couldn’t quite pin down. Like one of those water weenies he played with as a kid, he couldn’t get a solid grip on how he felt. Heck, on _who_ he was. Not that his sexuality defined him, but it felt pretty dang major to be questioning it at thirty.

That last bullet point was the one that kept him up at night. Time had slowed when David walked into Ray’s the day they met. He remembered everything about their first encounter, the voicemails (that he maybe still listened to sometimes), when David came back for a new form. The way David’s shoulders relaxed when Patrick said he had a good idea. The sideways smile he tucked to one side of his mouth, deepening his dimples. The way his large, strong hand felt in his as they shook.

He’d touched David four times since they’d met. The initial handshake. The time he’d delivered David’s business license and helped unload boxes, he squeezed David’s arm after David thanked him for helping. The firm muscle underneath his sweater featured in Patrick’s thoughts a lot. Probably too much. Definitely too much for someone who thought he was straight. It wasn’t the kind of _hey, what’s your arm day routine?_ kind of thoughts. Then there was the celebratory dinner at the cafe after David’s opening day of the business. Stevie sitting opposite them, his thigh bumping against David’s occasionally, but the brush of David’s hand when they both reached for the last mozzarella stick was touch number three. But the fourth touch. That one had replayed as background noise nearly every waking minute since it happened a week ago when he’d taken a break from Ray’s to drop by the store and bring David a coffee. He’d found David in the back room with red, puffy eyes. The way David felt under his arm as he offered comfort while David opened up about his fears on managing the financial side of his business. David felt right under his arm.

He’d never counted touches with a person before. With Rachel, he remembered their first peck kiss, their first tongue kiss, their other milestones, but it wasn’t because he relished them or relived them often. He assumed he should remember them, so he did. Counting David’s touches had to mean something. But if he were gay, or liked men under whatever label, wouldn’t he be attracted to more men? There’d have to be a pattern to it, right? Or a statistical majority?

Why couldn’t sexuality be a mathematical thing. _That_ he could understand.

He rubbed at his temple. “I’m going to get a fresh beer. See you two later.” Ray and Roland waved him off and he walked over to the folding table-turned-bar.

“I can’t believe my mom talked me into coming to this.”

Patrick’s body tensed at David’s voice. It was a weird sort of tension though. The kind that resulted in his body relaxing. He catalogued that physical reaction to reflect on later. Another mark in the _probably not straight_ column. “You’re a business owner, David. Of course you have to attend the Schitt’s Creek annual Christmas party for municipal employees and business owners. For networking.”

David’s faced scrunched up, and Patrick bit back a laugh. David’s vast repertoire of expressions was one of Patrick’s favorite things about David. He also liked David’s bitchiness and how his clothes seemed to match his moods and how he pretended not to care about people but he’d do anything for his family and Stevie. Maybe someday Patrick, too, if their friendship kept developing. Or their whatever.

He wanted there to be a whatever. Maybe? God, Patrick just wished he could _know_. That there would be an a-ha moment where he’d definitively be able to label and sort his feelings into their nice little boxes. He didn’t mind feelings when he knew the cause and result of them.

“Networking is a dirty word, and I’d appreciate it if you treated it as such. I came for the free booze and food.”

“You’re really missing out on the networking here. I’m sure Roland has some ideas about your product lines. Would you like me to grab him?” Patrick took a step toward Roland and jerked his thumb in that general direction.

David grabbed Patrick’s wrist and tugged down his pointing hand. “Don’t you dare draw any attention to me. If you do, I’ll stop using the Quickbooks you set up and I’ll bring in a box of receipts and printed invoices when I hire you to do my taxes next year.”

Touch number five. Patrick’s pulse thundered as he tried not to show a reaction. “I might have too many clients to take you on next year.” David rewarded Patrick’s teasing with a spectacular eye roll.

“Life would be so much easier if I had someone to permanently take care of that stuff for me.” The hand that wasn’t holding a red drink with a candy cane hanging off the side, or holding Patrick’s wrist any longer, waved around.

He’d love to be that person for David. Rose Apothecary was an incredible business. Not only because it was David’s creation, but the business model and products were amazing. It could really make an impact in the region for a lot of people.

Now was his chance to share the idea he’d been thinking about. “You’re looking for that? Maybe I—“

“This party’s a bust,” Stevie said as she walked up to them. Patrick tried not to scowl at her for breaking the moment. “I can’t believe I let your mom talk me into this, David.” They all looked over at Mrs. Rose, dressed in something more reflective and shiny than tinfoil. “Want to liven things up a bit?”

“Please.” David nodded rapidly. “I have to stay for the Jazzagals performance though, otherwise my mom will be insufferable.”

“I’ve got something that’ll make it fun.” She jerked her head toward an empty corner of the room. Patrick followed because David did. He’d already gone around and put in the face time with the people he needed to greet, so he didn’t feel bad spending the rest of the party with David and Stevie.

They huddled up in a corner as Stevie patted her pockets. “I thought I had a couple gummies in my pocket.”

“Excuse em moi, gummies? Not dirty floor joints? I’m impressed, Stevie.” David shimmied his shoulders, and Patrick couldn’t contain his delighted laugh.

Stevie shrugged. “Must’ve left them in my coat pocket. I’ll go check.” Then, as if in slow motion, she looked up, then pointedly looked at Patrick. “Oh. Look. Mistletoe,” she said in a tone far too even.

Patrick looked up, then at David. Stevie was already gone. He was about to make a joke and they didn’t need to do anything. It was a silly tradition and they were far from alone, but when David’s cupid bowed lips curved into a small smile, he couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth.

“It’s bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Is it,” Patrick whispered.

David nodded. “I think I’ve had enough bad luck to last me a while. How about you?”

“Could definitely use some good luck.” And a defibrillator, maybe.

David leaned down and Patrick leaned up and their lips met and Patrick felt like he’d hit the big drop on a roller coaster. Adrenaline surged through him as his brain screamed _yes! right! this! more!_ The adrenaline settled almost immediately, leaving a sense of calm on its wake. Peace. He felt truly at home in his body for maybe the first time. 

David pulled back and Patrick immediately opened his eyes to read David’s expression. The soft smile and open body language were almost too much for Patrick to handle. It was one thing to be thinking about David in possibly romantic and sexual ways, but to see that moment of contentedness on David’s face? He hadn’t dared consider if David shared any of those feelings because he didn’t understand his own feelings.

Then.

Now? They were absolutely, certifiably, one-hundred-percent, big time feelings for David Rose.

“I—“ Panic rose in Patrick’s throat. He needed a moment to collect himself. To sort the feelings screaming at him. Now. _Now_. The feelings all screamed the same thing. They were unified for the first time this year, maybe in his life.He turned and walked out a side door of the main room in town hall and stopped when he reached a storage room filled with the stuff they moved out of the main room to make space for the party. Bracing himself on the back of a chair, he let out a long breath.

“A-are you okay?”

Patrick whirled around and found David standing in the doorway. His hunched shoulders screamed that he wanted to be anywhere else, but he looked concerned. Patrick studied David. The man who’d blown into his life months ago and turned everything upside down with his _correct_ options and snarky attitude and kindness. The man who let Patrick hold him last week, and trusted Patrick with his deepest fears. The man who’d given Patrick the best kiss of his life, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

“No.” Patrick ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Yes. I don’t know.”

David took a step forward. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He did. He wanted to say the words. Words that rang so certain within him, swelling inside until they burst out. “I’m gay.” He gripped the chair back even harder to stay upright.

David took a couple steps closer. “Judging by all of that—“ he waved a hand in Patrick’s direction “—I’m guessing that’s a new revelation?”

“Oh, I’d say it’s about a minute or two old.”

David’s mouth opened and closed several times. “Okay,” was what he settled on.

Now that Patrick and David has kissed, he knew three things.

1\. He was gay. No doubt about it, he liked men. Only men. That kiss felt like how he should feel,like no kiss ever before felt.

2\. He liked David. _Really_ liked David.

3\. He wanted David to know that.

If Patrick couldn’t open up to David about this, he couldn’t open up to him about anything. He clocked David’s encouraging smile and the hopeful glint in his eye. “Can I be honest with you?” Patrick pulled his fingers from the back of the chair.

“I’d prefer it if you’re always honest with me. Unless you don’t like my clothes, then please keep your opinions to yourself because I have the superior sense of style here.”

Patrick relaxed into his smile. “Obviously.” He sat in one of the chairs and felt David sit next to him. “I thought I was straight. I mean, I assumed I was straight my whole life.”

“Assumptions can be dangerous things.”

Patrick barked out a hollow laugh. “You’re telling me.” He scratched his thumbnail across his thigh. “I had the same girlfriend off and on from high school until shortly before I moved here.” He glanced at David and found him listening intently. No judgment. “It never clicked, but I couldn’t figure out why. Then early this year, one of my friends from college came out as a lesbian.” He remembered seeing her Facebook post and staring at it for so long Rachel had asked if he was okay. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it and asked her to go to coffee with me.”

David placed his palm on Patrick’s back and rubbed slow circles. He leaned into the touch and sighed. “She told me how she never quite felt right in her relationships, despite how hard she’d tried. How she brushed it off as not finding the right person yet, but learned through therapy she hadn’t been dating the right people.”

He took a deep breath and continued. It felt good talking about it with someone. Getting it out of his head. “I couldn’t stop thinking about her and whether I was dating the wrong people too. The thought became so big, like it was a third person in my relationship with Rachel. I couldn’t shake it, and I felt like it wasn’t fair to her. So I left.”

“And you ended up here?”

Patrick turned to face David and mustered all the courage he could find. “I came here thinking I might not be straight, but had no idea beyond that. “ He swallowed. “Then I met you.”

David’s hand stilled. He didn’t run, though, which Patrick took as a good sign. He didn’t take his hand off Patrick’s back either. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I met you and I felt things I’d neverfelt before. Butterflies in my stomach, couldn’t get you out of my mind, overthinking everything, trying to find ways to see you all the time, forcing you to become my friend with my earnest enthusiasm.” He looked down at their knees pressed together and the skin peeking through the artful tears in David’s jeans. “I’ve liked you since I met you, but I wasn’t sure what that meant. For me. Until the mistletoe. I had an idea, but it feels really solid now. Certain.”

David wrapped his arm fully around Patrick’s shoulders, and Patrick leaned in, resting his head against David’s neck. It felt good to be held. He was usually the one who did the holding.

“Kissing you, I- well- I felt the things you’re supposed to feel. That I’ve never felt before. I knew- I finally felt the truth of it. I’m gay. I know labels aren’t necessary, but I think I needed one to help me process. I- I know I’m dumping a lot on your lap, and I don’t expect anything from you. Just because we kissed under mistl—“

David tucked his free hand under Patrick’s chin and lifted his face until they were close enough to share breath. “Patrick, I like you too. I’ve liked you since you shook my hand and teased me about that fucking form. Since you learned my coffee order and helped me set up the store in your free time. When you supported me during my meltdown last week, I- I like you a lot. Thank you for sharing this with me.” David squeezed his eyes closed. “Fuck. It’s hard to be an adult.”

Patrick laughed. “You’re doing a great job of it.”

“Yeah?” The corner of David’s mouth turned up, as the hand under Patrick’s chin slid to hold the back of Patrick’s head.

“There’s no mistletoe, but I’d really like to kiss you again,” Patrick said against David’s lips.

“I think the tradition says the second kiss, the one after the mistletoe, is the one that really brings the good luck.”

“Good luck is important.” Patrick kissed him before David could reply. The second kiss was even better than the first. The first was like writing in pencil, and the second was writing in pen. A permanent shift within him. Not, a shift, but a realization. An acceptance. David’s soft lips slotted perfectly against his, and Patrick moaned. He never wanted to stop. He couldn’t wait to do it again. Eventually his smile grew too wide to keep kissing.

“Still feeling good about the whole kissing men thing?”

Patrick gave David a quick, chaste kiss. “Still feeling good about the whole kissing _you_ thing.” That time David’s smile was too wide for kissing.

Patrick grabbed David’s hands and kissed the back of each one. “While I’m spilling my guts, I’ve got one more thing.” He felt David tense up. “I was thinking, maybe I could be that permanent business person you want to hire to deal with the number stuff. I’ve been thinking about it a lot the last week.”

“Is that what you were trying to say before Stevie came over?”

Patrick nodded. “Think about it. I could work up a propo—“

“Yes. Definitely, yes.” David nodded his head so fast, Patrick feared he’d get whiplash.

“Yeah?”

“This way I won’t have to pay you to do my taxes.” David tugged his lips between his teeth.

“You’re just trying to get out of using Quickbooks.”

“Definitely that too.”

“Hey, David?” He squeezed David’s hands.

“Yes, Patrick?” David squeezed back.

“I’m really glad you kissed me.”

David beamed at him with the most gorgeous smile Patrick had ever seen. “I’m really glad Stevie lured me over to the mistletoe with promise of edibles so I’d finally work up the nerve to kiss you.” David pinched his face and looked up at the ceiling. “Ugh. Stevie is going to be so fucking smug about this.”

Patrick kissed David’s exposed neck, which, _wow_ , he liked doing that. _A lot._ “Worth it, David. Worth it,” he said against the stubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
